It is proposed to apply computer image processing to color video images obtained with gastrointestinal endoscopes. Applying this technique will allow precise color measurements of suspected abnormal lesions and nearby normal tissue. These color measurements have the potential of increasing the accuracy of diagnoses on subtle mucosal lesions associated with diseases such as Barrett's esophagus, type B gastritis, colonic neoplasia, and dysplasia in ulcerative colitis. In the investigation, we will perform color contrast measurements (CCM) to endoscopic images obtained from 12 patients. The data will be compared to histopathologic assessment in order to determine the diagnostic feasibility of the new method.